Pizza is an extremely popular type of food. It is often formed as an open-faced pie made up of a flattened dough member with sauce, cheese, and other toppings disposed on the dough member. Pizzas with special crusts can be particularly enjoyable to eat. For example, one type of pizza includes an outer crust formed of breadstick dough and seasoning. Another type of pizza includes an outer crust having a filling, such as cheese. Other tasty and visually appealing outer crust variations remain to be realized.